


The Crimes I Do For Love

by MarlaHectic



Category: Hannibal (TV), La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Murder Family, M/M, bcs Jaime Lannister is and will always be one of the loves of my life, like it honestly makes no sense, no crecrete setting, the title is a a song of ice and fire reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaHectic/pseuds/MarlaHectic
Summary: Two former members of the Police Forces of two different countries meet to find out they have something in common...shorta kinda.(yeah, one century I will be able to write a nice summary)





	The Crimes I Do For Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some dumb fic I wrote a month ago while I was headed to the Pyrinees to go hicking with my dad so...it isn't exactly high cuality, just and idea that was funny in that moment in my mind.  
I hope you feel the same way,  
Sorry for all the Spanish and quick tipper mistakes,  
Marla

When they arrived from their romantic dinner, Lisboa offered to give the teen taking care of her daughter a drive home, which she refused with enviable manners.  
"No need, my dad is coming." She said as she formed a small smile.  
The girl was very pretty, with pale skin and big expressive light blue eyes. The only weird detail about her appearance was the kerchief she was wearing around her neck in spite of the almost unbearable heat.  
However, Raquel knew better than asking about that curious bit.

The man arrived on a minivan less than fifteen minutes later, getting off with a dog that belonged to no discernible breed.  
The younger female cried with surprise and run to meet the animal.   
"WINSTON!" She screamed.   
Her father smiled.  
"He wanted to see you." He reminded the former policewoman of El Profesor; with those big glasses, messy brown hair and awkward but intelligent look. He approached her offering a hand.  
"Hi, Will Graham. Abigail's dad, well, stepdad...is…let’s say complicated. A mix of bad and good influences, of some short."   
She shook his hand while laughing.  
"If only you knew...I used to be with the Police."  
"Really? Why did you left?"  
"Well...Hypothetically speaking, I fell for 'the bad guy' and he fell too. Actually, he almost got caught him because of it."  
Will almost chocked.  
"What if I told you the very same thing happened to me? Hypothetically speaking, of course."  
"Then, hypothetically speaking always, no doubt about it, what did your criminal do. Come one, I tell you mine and you tell me yours."  
"Fine, at the count of three."  
One...  
Two...  
Three...  
"Money heist".  
"Murdering and eating people".  
"¡¿QUÉ COJONES?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand that was it, yeah, it was extremely short, sorry about that.  
All comments are welcome,  
Long live and prosper,  
Marla Lannister Erso Dan Glokta


End file.
